The Presents of Arthur
by Twistedfatesoftime
Summary: Arthur gets a weird present from Merlin but wears them, little did he know it would have another meaning and surprise. will he figure it out. Rate M for lots of gay sex does include bondaged. Arthur is bottom. sorry for chessey names, and i had to change title name it was rubbish
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Merlin, but in hope you enjoy this story. A lot of gay sex scenes, and I hope you enjoy. Takes place in the twenty first century Chapter one is a brief information about his past

Please review

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one How Arthur met Merlin

Merlin had finished university the same year as Arthur did, they were in the same classes, but they never once spoke to each other, even though their friends of sister was friends with each other, they just ignored each other. Merlin got a job in Uther Pendragon's company, as a CEO and as Arthurs assistant, this caused chaos as every day there was fights in his office, name calling you Prat, dollop head, useless, and others, while everyone in the office carried on as normal, (everyone out of merlin, main roles including Godfrey).

Things got out of hand that an argument left Merlin storming out of the works do and had a car crash, Arthur felt so sorry he stayed by Merlin's bedside, later Arthur told Merlin that he loved him and that's why he ignored him and had fights with him. Merlin then did not speak to Arthur and made him ill.

Finally they settled together and brought a house together and been living there for a month.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review next chapter be up soon, I may so a prequel to this story about this forst chapter what do you think


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Merlin

I enjoy reading anyone's review so please review, this is in modern times, chapter 1 is actually an prologue this is chapter 1 sorry for any coonfusions

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 : Arthurs birthday at Work

Arthur woke to see that his bed was empty as it was every morning, every night he would sleep curled up in Merlin's arms and fall asleep listening to Merlin's steady breathing and would wake up to see Merlin gaze at him and kiss but he woke up to see the bed empty and not looking at Merlin's loving blue eyes. Ever since their past relationship they'd decide not to rush their love, or refused to take the next step until both was happy but three nights ago, Arthur asked Merlin that he was ready for the next step, for sex, however Merlin did not say anything and would keep changing the subject. Arthur slowly got out of bed and went to have a shower, he strips and walks in and washes himself, and unknown to him there is a camera recording him. He makes his way down to the kitchen with a small towel wrapped round him that just covered his bum, but could see every detail in the towel. In the kitchen he sees breakfast made for him with a note but no Merlin. He picks up the note which reads

_Morning Hot chick_

_Happy birthday I made you your favourite breakfast, I won't see you at the office, but I see you late to give you're your present, just remember, I love you and be prepared for almighty surprize_

_From stud muffin xx_

Arthur did not know whether to happy or sad, that he would not see his lover till later this evening but wonder what his present could be, as he knows Merlin is good at keeping secrets. Anyway he got dressed and made his way to work ready to face his friends and family, wishing him a very happy birthday with Gwaine giving some very cheeky rude remarks about birthday sex.

Arthur arrived at work to see Gwen waiting at the entrance with a blindfold, with a cheeky smirk with a glint in her eyes.

"Gwen good morning why you got a blindfold in your hand"

"It's a surprize now bend down so I can tie it around your eyes"

"So has Merlin told you what he's getting me today"

"No but he said that you will be tied up more than once to day"

"so he knew about this then"

"Of course it was your Father's Idea"

"Wait Uther, why would he plan a surprize for me, I fought he only does it for Morgana or special ages not 25"

Arthur fought back about all his birthdays as a child then when he reached 18 his farther told him that if he wanted a party know he would have to pay unless it was a special occasion i.e. 21, 50 ect. His favourite party was the one with his friends who were also his colleges, and the theme was Merlin when Arthur was 10 and how did he enjoy it to be a knight and save Morgana with his friends then chuck Morgana in the swimming pool for complain on then taking for ever to rescue her. Chuckling to himself as he entered the meeting room where Gwen removed the blindfold, where Arthur looks up to see Lancelot, Leon, Percival, Eylon, Morgana, Gwen, Gwaine stand up with massive smiles as they wished him a very happy birthday, Then Uther and Gaius arrived wished him the same and called him into the office.

"Son firstly happy birthday and secondly, me and Gaius and Godfrey have decided that it is time for us to step down and let you and your team become in charge of Pendragon companies. We had been working long and hard for 50 years at this company since I was 20. And it is time for us to step down. We know that you our capable so good luck with your career enjoy your birthday."

"I do not know what to say farther, I will not let you down"

"I know so enjoy the party that we have provided for you as we will be clearing out our desks"

"Thanks I will."

Back in the main office Arthur joins the party and celebrates, as today they have been given the day off but all have a very important meeting tomorrow. Arthur was given a cake shape out man complete naked which Gwaine took pride in buying it to make Arthur blush when he saw the picture was off him. Morgana presented Arthur cufflinks and a whip with a note from Merlin and her and Leon's present to him of a tie with a dragon with matching broach. Gwen and Lancelot brought Arthur a book on how to understand your partner's emotions for dummies, which hopefully would stop the arguing in the office. Percival brought Arthur his favourite aftershave, and Elyan gave Arthur a calendar for next year of pictures of him and Merlin, and Freya gave Arthur a ticket to go to a bondage club and be the bottom for everyone in three destinations, toilet, a sex shop and in an alleyway which strangely enough is what Arthur wanted more than anything else. They all played silly games, and dance around like fools but none saw, Uther, Gaius and Godfrey leave with their stuff, and that is what they wanted so tomorrow they will find out the big news.

Merlin left early to go collect the items ready for tonight's entertainment for Arthur, making sure everything was in place. Merlin had also been leaving clues for Arthur all day, one in the present for work, hopefully Gwen told him of being tied up. The other where subtle hints, the cake being the biggest one, their where two clue to find and that would hopefully help Arthur reach a decision on what his surprize is. Merlin was about to call the entertainer for tonight, but someone was knocking on the door.

"Hello Merlin may we come in"

"Sure Uther what can I do for you three, and take a seat, sorry the place is a mess just preparing for tonight."

"Well as you know we were stepping down well we want you to also take on a special role which the others cannot know, it is vital that they do not know"

" Merlin you must promise both Uther, Godfrey and I what this role is, that Uther was explaining"

"Very well I promise that everyone in Pendragon's companies will not know what this extra role is"

"Merlin this role means you will be doing extra work that Gaius did but it means that no longer will you be Arthurs assistant but you be in charge of him and Morgana"

"Hang on are you saying that Gaius was in charge of the Company"

"Yes I was the figure head and Godfrey was the one that made everything run"

"So why does everyone believe that Uther was the creator and found of the company as well as the one in charge, or is that just lies"

"How about I explain this, Merlin Uther was the one who created the company until something happened. We were visited by a woman, your mother and came to us telling us news that would change our lives for ever. She was pregnant at the time carrying you where she was constantly being threatened by our ex CEO and your farther was murdered by him who is dead, from this we promised her that we would protect you till you were old enough to take responsibly, this company is a front to protect all of you, and to achieve peace throughout the world, what you would be doing is protecting everyone who works in your team, but who will also need to protect four others I afraid, and they are Arthurs enemies, its Mordred, Cenred, Morgause and Nimueh. You are all part of an old prophecy, which you will need to complete Gaius has been training you, from making deals with people, to keep secrets hidden, as well as old laws and texts and I will not be surprized if he told you how to make herbal remedies for cures."

"Merlin I know this is a lot to take in but it is vital to do this or the future will be very dark, if needs be go to this location the to the Island with all those runes I took you to and shout out for Kilgarrah he will tell you everything you need to know but he likes to be cryptically oh and be warned he not like us"

"Wait but I need more answers"

"Unfortunately we cannot say you have to figure it all out but we will leave you to sort out the rest of Arthurs surprize, goodbye but if you needs us once you seen Kilgarrah then we can speak but solve answer beforehand"

And with that they all left leaving a very confused Merlin, who had less time to prepare for Arthur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that is exciting so what is Arthurs entertainment, will Merlin tell and go to the Island and what is the Island called. But will Arthur figure out his surprize. Find out in chapter two

Arthurs figures out the clues.


End file.
